


Moving In Mid-March

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Gon, Bottom Gon Freecs, Bottom Gon Freecss, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic KilluGon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Killua x Gon - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, Kirugon - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Spring, Top Killua, Top Killua Zoldyck, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, killuaxgon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Young lovers Killua and Gon are moving into their new apartment together on a sunny morning. A sweet springtime KilluGon story~[KILLUGON ONESHOT COMPLETE?]
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Moving In Mid-March

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I know I should have worked on Valentine's Day Versus, but after writing an extensive explanation on this year's limited edition Chocorobo-chan, I wasn't sure anyone would be able to read past Killua's insane fanboying that even Gon had to tune out. Instead, please enjoy this Domestic KilluGon fluff! Dedicated to the Princess who I originally wrote this for (though she probably doesn't remember).

“Five, six, seven… eight! There’s eight out here, Killua!”

“With the five in here, that should be all of them. Go ahead and sign, Gon.”

With a wide smile, the black-haired teen looked back to the entrance of their new apartment. In the doorway, a man in a blue uniform was patiently holding out a pen and clipboard. Gon accepted both and printed his name on the paperwork as neatly as he could in all the places he was instructed to. Once he was finished, the man took back the items and tipped his cap. 

“Thank you for using _Hunters-On-the-Move_ Moving Service. If anyone you know needs to move soon, please let them know that our “Springing for Spring” Sale will be happening until the end of this month. With that said, I think we’re done.”

“Oh, wait here a moment,” Gon said quickly before running to the kitchen. Opening up the nearly empty fridge, the young teen grabbed three chilled water bottles. He returned to the moving man and offered them with a “please take these.” 

Since it was mid-morning, the day had only begun. Gon imagined it must have been tough for the trio of movers to start out their workload with thirteen boxes, two carpets, a queen-size metal bed frame, and a three-seater couch up four flights of narrow stairs. Not that the overpowered couple couldn’t have been able to do it by themselves. “We paid for it, so let them do it,” the top of the relationship had mumbled from his spot lounging on the floor mattress when the movers had arrived. Gon, with his kind heart, had helped a little bit anyway when he thought Killua wasn’t looking. 

“Thank you kindly, Gon,” the man smiled, accepting the water bottles on top of the clipboard. He then gave a polite bow before turning to walk the hallway and down the stairs to the truck where his comrades were waiting for him.

Closing the front door, the spiky-haired teen bounced into the bedroom and stuck his head out the open window. He waved down to the duo below. “Bye! Have a good rest of your day!”

“You too, Gon!” The pair gave some thumbs up from the vehicle, making their friendly customer giggle and return the gesture. Once their third member had hopped inside, they drove away down the street, heading to their next location. 

Gon waved from his spot until the truck had disappeared around a corner and out of sight. He dropped his arm, but stayed where he was. It was a lovely morning outside, the sun warm on his skin. In front of their new home, the blushing pink sakura trees were in full bloom, marking the end of winter and the start of spring. If only the couple didn’t need to unpack right now, the nature-loving boy would have suggested they explore their new surroundings. 

Being on the outskirts of the city, the area was sure to be packed with exciting and interesting surprises. On top of that, the apartment complex was close to a big park and a river that the realtor had said was fine for fishing in the summer. Though he had seen photos online, he wanted to go walk along it in person… Without warning, the daydreaming teen felt a pair of hands grab his protruding backside. Turning his head in surprise, he was suddenly face to face with his handsome boyfriend. “Killua!”

“They’re gone now, right?” the Zoldyck asked, gently groping the alluring area that had been trying to seduce him for the past five minutes. He spun the smaller boy around and planted a sweet kiss on his beloved’s lips. “That means it’s time for us to start~” 

“St-start what?” came a shy stutter. With a cute blush on his adorable visage, Gon gazed towards the mattress and grocery bag full of used tissues on the floor behind them. He had thought that last night’s activities had been enough to satiate the white-haired tomcat for a while. When he heard a light chuckle, his chocolate browns returned to Killua.

“Unpacking, Gon, unpacking. All our things are here now, so it’s time to finally make this place our love nest.” With a glint in his blue eyes, the pervert couldn’t help but give a teasing grin. “Of course, if you wanna set up the bed first then take a break, I’m not opposed to that.”

“Geez, Killuaaaaaaa!” Embarrassed at being the one caught with the dirty thoughts, Gon puffed up his cheeks in his usual adorable pout. Shaking out of his boyfriend’s grasp, he bounded over to the nearest box and ripped it open. It ended up being the bedsheets. “…Can we start with the kitchen?”

🌸🌸🌸

Unpacking thirteen boxes was more work than Killua had been expecting. He had imagined that, with the apartment being half-furnished, they would simply be putting things in places they needed to go. Dishes in the cupboards, towels in the bathroom, clothing in the dresser, sex toys on the top shelf of the closet. Instead, the living room quickly became a sea of crumpled newspaper and scattered items in a little under an hour. How it had happened was a mystery to him.

“Killua, I only have four out of five of the big plates. Can you help me find the fifth one? It should be in the same box as my textbooks.”

“Ugh… gimme a moment. Why weren’t they together?”

“Because they didn’t all fit after I wrapped them. Since they’re a set, it would have been bad if one had broken during transport because I wasn’t being careful. Mito-san always says that-”

“Four is fine too. Are we planning on inviting more than Kurapika and Ossan over?” Killua grumbled, lifting boxes nearby to check for which ones might hold books. One seemed promising, but it ended up being his Shounen Leap manga collection mixed with his gaming accessories. He continued his search. 

“Maybe Melody would come with them. She’s done that a few times, remember? And that one time Bisky visited while we already had Wing-sensei and Zushi.”

“That witch always showed up uninvited…” Killua grumbled to himself, remembering how the blonde’s excuse was always that the two young lovebirds lived close to her and Cookie. How a forty minute walk was close, he didn’t know.

“Did you find it yet?” Gon asked, poking his head out from the kitchen. Wearing his mint green home-sewn apron from Aunt Mito and a white headband, he looked like a proper little housewife as they were unpacking. He had dug through the boxes of (mainly Killua’s) clothes in the bedroom to find these things, hoping to get a compliment from his hubby. The words of affection had come with some flirtatious touching, so the pair had decided to focus on different rooms in order to get actual work done. Not that it ended up that way with most boxes being a mix of unrelated items strewn across the floor.

“Not yet. We really should have labeled these while we were packing.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t think of it. I was just so excited that we were going to be moving to a new and bigger place, you know?”

“It’s not your fault. It just means that each box holds a surprise. Your rubber gloves for example. Since they weren’t with the cleaning supplies, they had to be somewhere else. Like here, with your textbooks and one large plate.” Killua held up the wrapped dish triumphantly, like a treasure hunter that had located a precious gem.

“Well, I already washed everything else, so I don’t really need the gloves anymore,” Gon giggled, wading through the living room to retrieve the plate, “but thanks for- woah!” 

“Gon!” There was a hard thunk on the hardwood. However, it wasn’t the boy who had tripped. With the speed and agility of an ex-assassin, Killua was able to maneuver through all their stuff in order to catch his beloved before the fall turned into a nasty tumble. Wrapping the smaller teen in a protective embrace and giving the black hair a nuzzle, he asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just- my foot hit something hard,” was Gon’s honest answer as the young couple stood up straight in their newspaper sea that could now be viewed as a dangerous mine field. It was pretty probable that this would happen again if they didn’t do a little clean-up before continuing. Killua seemed to have similar thoughts.

“If we find the garbage bags, we should trash all of this newspaper sooner rather than later. Maybe we should roll out the carpet as well, so if you fall again, it’ll be a softer landing.”

Gon smiled sweetly and stood on his tiptoes to give his savior a kiss on the cheek. With an angelic expression, he inquired, “Are you planning on not catching me next time?”

“If I’m arranging the bathroom and you’re out here, I can’t promise anything,” Killua murmured, tightening his hug to hide his embarrassed blush, “but I’ll try.”

“I love you, Killua~”

“I love you too, Gon… Wait, shouldn’t you just try not to be a clumsy idiot?”

“I can’t promise anything,” Gon responded, sticking out his tongue cutely. As their skinship came to an end, the black-haired teen checked the thing between them. “Ah, thank goodness the plate isn’t broken. See, it’s a good thing I wrapped it in so much newspaper, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah. But using so much created this big mess,” Killua mumbled, stretching his arms up to the ceiling. They still had a ways to go before this place was going to be a proper place to live. But, he didn’t mind. Whether they settled here for six months or five years, as long as he was together with Gon, anywhere could be called home. And that’s what mattered most.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, such a cute and flirty KilluGon fic! It warms my heart and body to read something so warm as winter (and the Japanese school year) comes to a close~ I hope you enjoyed it also.
> 
> I found this 80% finished while I was trying to sort the 300+ KilluGon stories in my GoogleDocs from past homework assignments (I am still sorting). I read through it and remembered why I had written it and that I should probably finish it for the viewing pleasure of all KilluGon fans, not just the Princess.
> 
> Currently, I have the first part of Chapter 1 of "Electric Dragon, Fierce Tiger" in the editing phase, but I kind of want a Chinese person to give me some cultural pointers, so the whole story might be stalled. On my daily KilluGon activities, check out my Nendroid KilluGon blog on Twitter (@nendroid_kg) which is starting a new storyline of #GonDiet.
> 
> Please Kudos, Comment, or Review as usual! Especially if you want a sequel housewarming party, which I can totally imagine being just as fun.


End file.
